Faroe Islands
Andri Køhler a fan-made character for the anime, "Hetalia". He represents the Faroe Islands (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Faroe_Islands#History), which are an autonomous country within the Kingdom of Denmark, situated between the Norwegian Sea and the North Atlantic Ocean, about halfway between Norway and Iceland. It is also noted that the Faroe Islands have an affiliation with the country of Greenland. (It is noted that this OC belongs to everyone at the fact that no original owner came up with the idea. False history inaccuracies have been corrected based on updates in the nation's present knowledge.) Appearance Andri is depicted as a young man with golden blonde hair that fades to a more platinum-blonde colour. It's said to be short in the back, with long bangs that fall to the left of his face. His hair is more golden-blonde at the roots. His eyes are fanonly a greyish-purple that is said to be lavender purple. He is seen wearing an open black jacket laced with dark grey fur trim, and has a white shirt underneath with a blue and red striped tie (possibly noted to represent his flag) Personality and Interests Andri is seen as brave, loyal, and quiet, though somewhat shy before he meets people. He's seen able to negotiate well with people, but most of the time he'll talk to people he knows or is comfortable with (Likely a Nordic country or Greenland) In Danish, they call the Faroe Islands Færøerne, which means, 'Island of the sheep'. This explains his sheep obsession, and good sheparding abilities. He is a very good cook, and he loves living out in the country. Never does he get annoyed of the snow, or how cold it can get, and he loves all the festivals and music his Islands have. Relationships Denmark: ' http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Denmark The Faroe Islands have been under Danish control since 1388. Andri likes Denmark a lot, but a few times he has tried to break away from Danish control. After WW2, Denmark asked if he wanted to be independent, the majority of the Country wanted independance, but an issue with parliment came up and the coalition fell apart. Plus, Faroe depends on Denmark for quite a bit of economical wellfare. Currently, he is evenly split about independence and staying with the Kingdom of Denmark. He has been trying to get his own language, Faroese, as the main language of books and school curriculums. As of 1538, it has been removed and replaced by Danish, which in universally spoke along with Faroese. (He sees Denmark like an older sibling) '''Norway: ' http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Norway Faroe was first assosiated with, and taxed by Norway, then Norway-Denmark begining in 1388 and ending in 1814 when the Treaty of Kiel was made, giving the Faroe Islands completely to Denmark. Andri was happy when the Treaty was made because Norway's emotionlessness creeped him out a bit. '''Greenland: It's known that Andri feels most comfortable with Greenland (as both have ties to Denmark) and casually spend most of their time together. The two are most commonly considered as siblings (although actual release on that is pending) but it's not official that they're blood related. Andri actually stands up for Greenland should someone insult them, and vice-versa. They're known to be best friends.